Setkání
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: "Nevím, co si mám myslet. Nějak se nemohu smířit s tím, co se právě stalo," rozhodla se Mulderovi svěřit. "Výtah se najednou zastavil a dotek ruky na mém rameni mě přinutil se otočit. Stál tam táta," vzlykla při myšlence na něj.


**Setkání**

"No tak! Zvedni to," pobízel Mulder volajícího. Přitiskl si telefon ještě víc k uchu. Točil se na židli a pokaždé, když se natočil ke stolu, odrazil se od něj ještě silněji až se mu začala točit hlava. Zabrzdil o paty a začal se točit na druhou stranu. Ukazovákem nervózně poklepával o zadní kryt telefonu. Už měl ucho celé červené jak silně si na něj tiskl telefon, jakoby se bál, že mu něco ve sluchátku unikne pokud ho bude mít jen o milimetr dál.

"Scullyová?" ozval se konečně ženský hlas na druhé straně telefonního spojení.

"Konečně," oddychl si Mulder a zastavil otáčivý pohyb své židle.

"Máme posun v případu. Měla by jsi co nejdříve přijet," řekl Mulder a Dana mohla v jeho hlase vycítit nadšení. Určitě se nemohl dočkat, až ji všechno řekne.

"Už vyrážím," odpověděla Dana a zavěsila. Vzala z malého stolku na chodbě malou kabelku, otevřela ji, aby se ujistila, že má klíče od auta a vyšla z bytu. Cesta ji nebude trvat dlouho, ale byla si jista, že pro Muldera to bude jako věčnost. Pokaždé, když se na něco těší a nebo je něčím rozrušený a síla jeho nadšení roste, se minuty vlečou neskutečným způsobem. Vždy si stěžoval, jak je ten čas až moc subjektivní.

Nebyl zrovna trpělivým tvorem. Po několika minutách, kdy se přemlouval k tomu, aby ji znovu nevolal, to nevydržel. Vzal do ruky mobil a vytočil číslo, které měl na místě rychlé volby.

"Muldere, jsem už v FBI. Nastupuji do výtahu. Jsi to ale nedočkavec," ozvala se do telefonu Dana aniž by počkala na to, až se ji na druhé straně ozve jí moc dobře známý hlas. Už měla Muldera za ta léta přečteného.

"Já jsem klidný, ale pospěš si, neuvěříš tomu, co se ti chystám říct," nedokázal v sobě potlačit nadšení. Úsměv zdobil celou polovinu jeho tváře. Položil mobil zpět na stůl a jako král všeho se bohémsky opřel o opěradlo židle a dal si nohy na stůl. Ruce si založil za hlavou a čekal, až se jeho kolegyně objeví ve dveřích. Popravdě ty dveře úplně hypnotizoval. Kdyby měl schopnost telekineze zřejmě by se už dveře dávno rozletěly.

Dana nastoupila do výtahu. Založila si mobil do kabelky a sama pro sebe se pousmála, když mačkala tlačítko, které ji mělo odvést do suterénu. Z jednoho úhlu pohledu bylo umístění jejich kanceláře výhodou. Nikdo je neobtěžoval. Druhý úhel pohledu už ale nebyl tak příjemný. Nebylo tam jediné okno a ji při práci neskutečně chybělo denní světlo.

Byla tak ponořená do myšlenek, že si ani téměř neuvědomila, že se výtah zastavil těsně před tím, než na panelu zablikalo číslo oznamující sklep.

"Co to ksa.." nestačila doříct větu když ji někdo položil ruku na rameno. Vždyť byla ve výtahu sama. Prudce se otočila a musela několikrát zamrkat. Měla snad vidiny? Narovnala se a zhluboka se nadechla.

"Tati?" nebyla si ani jistá, jestli má v tuto chvíli dost síly na to, aby tak oslovila osobu stojící přímo proti ní. Ztěžka polkla, cítila jak se ji třesou ruce a podlamují se ji kolena.

"Dano," oslovil ji otec a položil ji obě dlaně na ramena. Zadíval se ji do očí jakoby jen tím jedním pohledem chtěl říci vše, co měl na srdci.

"Jak to...?" marně hledala slova.

"Na tom nezáleží. Chci aby jsi věděla, že jsem na tebe byl vždy pyšný jak jen otec může být pyšný na své dítě. A to, že jsi nenásledovala můj sen a šla si za svým, byl další důvod, proč jsem na tebe byl vždy pyšný. Vážil jsem si tě ještě víc než kdy před tím," jeho hlas zněl dunivě, až si Dana myslela, že se ji vše jen zdá a slyší hlasy, které nevycházejí z úst člověka, ale pravděpodobně z její vlastní mysli.

Sesunula se k zemi.

Omdlela.

Mulder už to nemohl vydržet. Vyběhl z kanceláře a nedočkavě přešlapoval přede dveřmi výtahu. Nechtěl zdržovat. Nechtěl jen tak klidně sedět v kanceláři. Tím, že na kolegyni počká u výtahu a jen co se dveře otevřou to na ni vše vychrlí, ušetří spoustu času. A vlastně, vždyť ona ho už nechala beztak dlouho čekat. Už tu dávno ten výtah měl být. Bedlivě sledoval čísla na panelu. Velmi pomalu se čísla snižovala. Konečně se ozvalo známé cinknutí a výtah se zastavil.

Dveře se se šoupavě otevřely a ve chvíli, kdy Mulder uviděl Danu na podlaze, veškeré jeho nadšení opadlo. Neváhal ani vteřinu, vběhl do výtahu a klekl si vedle ní. Vložil ruce pod její hlavu a jemně ji nadzvedl.

"Dano?" oslovil ji a jemně s ní zatřásl. Zkontroloval dech a ukazováčkem zkontroloval pulz na krční tepně. Vše se zdálo být v pořádku. Tak co se tedy potom stalo?

"Slyšíš mě?" pohladil ji po tváři. Začala se probírat. Vzal ji do náruče a přenesl ji do kanceláře. Položil ji na gauč a překryl ji lehkou dekou, aby do ní nenalezla zima. Sedl si k ní a čekal, až plně nabyde vědomí.

"Viděsila jsi mě," zašeptal. Jemný úsměv vyzdobil jeho rty a konečně si mohl oddychnout. Spadla z něj velká tíha. Nedokázal si představit, co by to s ním udělalo, kdyby se ji něco stalo. Byla pro něj důležitá. Po tom, čím vším společně prošli a to, jak byl jeden na druhém závislí, jak si navzájem kryli záda, se pro něj stala nepostradatelnou. Jeho život by neměl smysl, kdyby tu nebyla. Nikdy ji to nepřiznal. Byl si téměř jistý, že ona to z něj vycítila tak jak to on cítí z ní.

"Je ti lépe? Nepotřebuješ něco? Donesu ti vodu," už se zvedal, když ho Dana chytila za ruku.

"Zůstaň," požádala ho tichým hlasem. V očích se ji objevily slzy. Nechtěla plakat, ale ať se snažila jak se snažila, nemohla se tomu ubránit.

"Dobře, zůstanu," zašeptal Mulder a opět se pohodlně posadil. Dana se ho stále držela a podle síly stisku Mulder věděl, že se jen tak nepustí. Něco se ji stalo, něco co podlomilo její sílu. Něco, kvůli čemu se začala cítit zranitelně.

"Nevím, co si mám myslet. Nějak se nemohu smířit s tím, co se právě stalo," rozhodla se Mulderovi svěřit. "Výtah se najednou zastavil a dotek ruky na mém rameni mě přinutil se otočit. Stál tam táta," vzlykla při myšlence na něj. Vždyť to nebyly ani čtyři roky co mu byla s rodinou na pohřbu. Zadívala se mu do očí. Možná to byla jen její představa, ale spatřila v nich to, co sama velmi dobře znala. Skepse. Že by ji právě on nevěřil?

"Táta?" ujistil se Mulder a soucitně se zadíval do jejích očí.

"Ano. Nevěříš mi, že?" dodala a utřela si z tváře slzu, která si našla cestu až k okraji jejího horního rtu.

"To jsem neřekl," ujistil ji Mulder.

"Vždy jsem se sama sebe ptala na mnoho otázek týkající se mého otce a toho, jak se na mě díval. Vždy jsem chtěla věřit, že na mě byl pyšný. Trápilo mě to a trápí mě to dodnes. Naneštěstí jsem se nikdy nedozvěděla, jestli se na mě díval jako na dceru, která nešla po cestě, kterou pro mě táta vybral a nebo ve mě věřil. Doufala jsem, že věřil v to, v co jsem věřila já," už ten pláč v sobě dál dusit nedokázala. Slzy se jedna za druhou hnaly do jejích očí až přes ně nebyla ani schopna rozeznat obličej muže, který se nad ní skláněl.

"Ať to bylo jak to bylo jsem si jist, že na tebe byl pyšný. Možná jsi nešla cestou, kterou si pro tebe vysnil, ale našla jsi si sama vlastní směr, který tě dovedl až sem. Jsi skvělá agentka, úžasná partnerka a přítel. Já jsem na tebe pyšný a tak i tvůj otec. Ať už je kdekoliv," snažil se ji uklidnit. Palcem ji setřel z tváří slzy. Slova, která měla Danu ukonejšit, myslel vážně. Nebylo to jen takové to běžné bezmyšlenkovité konejšení. Mulder sám věřil tomu co právě řekl. Byl o pravdivosti jeho myšlenek přesvědčený a doufal, že alespoň část tohoto přesvědčení ji bude moci předat. Přál si, aby mohla tuhle kapitolu konečně uzavřít a přenést se přes vše, co se týkalo důvěry z otcovi strany ale také důvěry, kterou by měla dávat i sama sobě. Chytil ji za ruku a pevně ji stiskl. Neuvědomoval si jak byly takové okamžiky pro Danu důležité a jak moc byla šťastná, že to byl právě on, komu se mohla svěřit a kdo ji poskytl tolik síly k tomu, aby se mohla opět postavit na nohy. Pousmála se a dala mu tím najevo své díky.

Díky za to, že tu byl pro ni.

Vždy.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
